1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise device for strengthening the most distal phalanges, the digits. Specifically, the exercise device allows the wearer to isolate and strengthen the muscles that control the digits.
2. Prior Art
Sports at all levels are highly competitive. Athletes are constantly practicing and exercising to improve their ability in a particular sport. Countless exercise devices have been designed to isolate and improve the strength of both muscle groups and individual muscles. While most attention has focused on the larger muscle groups of the legs, arms and trunk, little attention has been given to exercising various muscles that give strength to the fingers. This is somewhat surprising considering that most sports require the handling of a ball or other instrument in which a strong grip is important. The most important part of an athlete's grip lies in the digits, the most distal phalanges of the fingers. The ends of the fingers are vital for gripping a basketball or football, as well as many other sport objects. While many glove devices have been designed, none allow the wearer to focus on strengthening his or her digits.
Cronin (U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,658) discloses a splint across the palm and includes extensions for supporting the fingers and perhaps the thumb. Although it discloses a somewhat rigid glove optionally having flexible joints, it does not disclose a rigid glove that only allows flexing of the most distal joints.
Martel et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,234) discloses a hand and arm support. The front edge includes spaced finger holes, while the rear edge defines an opening for a hand. The glove body is made from a thin lightweight elastic spandex material. This patent only discloses use of an elastic material.
Stephens (U.S. Pat. No. 5,604,933) discloses a hand and wrist restraint for a patient. This glove is made of soft material, such as cotton, and therefore does not disclose the present invention. Eck (U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,707) discloses a wrist and two digit restraining device for the treatment of carpal tunnel syndrome. The device comprises a palmar brace having a wrist support receiving the wrist of a patient, a portion supporting the heel and palm of the patient's hand and terminating at the base of the second, third and forth fingers of the hand. This device does not allow for flexing of the digits.
Reich (U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,265) discloses a garment sleeve adapted to receive the arm and hand of a user and so constructed that the palm of the user is protected, with finger movement unrestricted, as the hand extends out of the distal end of the sleeve and at the same time the distal end is sealed against entry of wind, air, rain and the like. This patent allows free movement of the fingers.
Gunn (U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,057) discloses an article which incorporates fabrics or chemicals having a low coefficient of friction either overall or in specific areas of the apparel. This device does not disclose a rigid glove.
Robinson (U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,473) discloses a remedial hand wear article comprising a glove for comfortably fitting onto a hand of an individual, an enclosure superimposed on a top side of the glove and permanently attached thereto, and a substantially rigid member positioned within the enclosure and operably associated with a finger of the individual to position that finger in a desired posture. The glove portion of the hand wear article provides comfort to the user while also serving to lessen the noticeability of any hand or finger grotesqueness. A proximal knuckle of at least one finger is blocked to prevent hyperextension, while the proximal knuckle and the distal knuckles of the finger are capable of full anatomical finger flexure.
Chow (U.S. Pat. No. 6,475,174) discloses a sleeve having a splint to partially immobilize the thumb side of a hand. It does not disclose a rigid glove and allows only movement about the most distal knuckle.
Chow (U.S. Pat. No. 6,496,984) discloses a sleeve, including a splint very similar to the previous patents. The only substantial difference is in the location of the rigid splint. Like the previous patent, it does not disclose the rigid glove similar to the present invention.
Flores (U.S. Pat. No. 6,539,550) discloses a set of three driving gloves, each having a different length to be worn by a driver. Each glove has a varying length with finger portions cut away to allow for greater flexibility when driving. This patent discloses cut-away finger portions of the glove so that the fingers may be flexed.
Williams (U.S. Pat. No. 6,571,397) discloses protective garments, such as gloves and socks and the method of making the same that are comfortable to wear and at the same time provide a high degree of protection to the user against exposure to various chemical vapors, and hazardous agents including noxious gases. This invention does not disclose the use of rigid gloves.
None of these patents disclose a device suitable for flexing the digits only and keeping all of the joints in the hand stationary. They are therefore not suitable for exercising and strengthening the ends of the fingers.
It is therefore desirable to provide a device for exercising the most distal phalanges, or digits.
It is also desirable to provide a device for isolating and flexing only the digits while maintaining the rest of the hand in a stationary position.